


Prince

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal/ARC-V/VRAINS One Shots [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know that the Prince is supposed to go with the Princess, right?”<br/>[From a story challenge on tumblr 'Write a one shot of 100 words']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince

“You know that the Prince is supposed to go with the Princess, right?”

“Well, you should know the Fairy Godmother goes to the Princess and not the Prince.”  Vector said crossing his arms. 

“They can go to whomever they chose.” Second smirked.

Vector sat back and continued to pout. Where he expected to see a young beautiful princess stood an equally beautiful woman in a white gown holding a large scepter. Though she was a bit like what he wanted, he wouldn’t admit that she’d be his new bride

“What, you don’t like the thought of marrying someone who has just a bit more power than you?” She joked.


End file.
